helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudo Maasa
Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History 2002–2004 In 2002, Sudo Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film as well as on Minimoni's 6th single. In 2004, Sudo was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Sudo was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2009 In 2009, Sudo was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Sudo, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 Sudo is the lead role of the live action movie adaptation of the manga "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata" (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as the character Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The story centers on Yakumo Atae, a first-year student who knows the hidden secret of his fearsome classmate Tsurugi Yabusame — while she is the school's strongest girl, she is also a budding light novel author under the penname Mio Himemiya. Tsurugi is stuck in a huge slump while writing her new romantic comedy. Yakumo's cousin Kokona Atae happens to be Tsurugi's editor, and Kokona suggests that Yakumo and Tsurugi become a couple so that Tsurugi can know the experience of romance. 2012 Sudo, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yasuda Kei will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. Profile *'Name': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Birthdate': July 3rd, 1992 (age 20) *'Nickname': Maa (まあ), Maasan, Mama, Suu-chan *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 166cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Blue *'Cat's Eye 7 Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009) **Cat's Eye 7 (2012) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Making cookies, collecting stickers *'Special skill': Drawing charcter art!! *'Strong point': Good at looking after younger kids? *'Weak point': Spacing out *'Habit': It's gone now *'Favorite color': Blue, red *'Favorite flower': Violet *'Disliked thing to do': Bugs (all) *'Scared of': Bugs *'Favorite movie': "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" *'Favorite book': "Ranma 1/2," "Candy Candy" *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Fall. *'Favorite food': Sushi, umeboshi, fish *'Least favorite food': Eggplant *'Favorite song': "Shabondama", (Morning Musume) *'Charm point': Eyes Singles Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy * Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) * cha cha SING * Berryz Koubou 30th Single Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :3. What are your goals?: ::I like to watch movies and go to the theatre so I'd like to try acting if possible. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Taking care of my grandchildren. Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) by Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) by 3nin Matsuri 2nd Event (2008.09.11) *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) by Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) by °C-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.27) *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.19) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) by Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) by Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) by Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) by Fujimoto Miki Works Movies *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方; Writing Light Novels is Fun) (as Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shimizu Tomoko) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Mido Reika) Theater *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Photobooks *2009.03.11 maasa In Concert *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) Trivia *Sudo has an older brother and a younger sister. *She owns two Mini Dax dogs (named Candy and Ururu) and a Holland Lop rabbit (named Taremi). *She was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. However, she's still second tallest in Berryz Koubou. *Her favorite artirsts are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *She was known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it has faded as she has gotten older. *Is scared of water & hates fish . *Has recently (2007) named her charm points as her eyes and lips. *Has said she is going to read 10 books before the end of 2008. *Is good friends with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina. *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika *Is very good with kanji. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is bread. *She's the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *Is said to be the most natural girl in Berryz Koubou. *Auditioned in H!P Kids with dyed brown hair. *Can play the guitar (as seen on video). *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou how to play ping pong. External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 須藤茉麻 | English: Maasa Sudo *Sudo Maasa on Serend Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:4KIDS Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type O Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:July Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Sudo Maasa Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu